Talking To Freckles
by Wishlist93
Summary: Post-Episode Whatever the case may be“ Sawyer and Kate talk...SKATE story with hints of jate....Please R/R! Oneshot!


Title: Talking to Freckles

Pairing: Sawyer and Kate

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Sawyer and Kate are sadly not mine...

Summary: Post-Episode „Whatever the case may be" Sawyer and Kate talk...SKATE story with hints of jate...Please R/R

My second english (I'm German...) skate fan fiction. Sorry about the grammar mistakes.

**Talking to Freckles**

„Hey Freckles" Sawyer said as he sat down beside her on the beach. Kate was looking into the

ocean.

„What do you want?" She just said.

„Woah, Freckles. I just wanted to say hello"

„You've done that. Leave me alone"

„Are you pissed at Jack?" He asked her.

„What? Look...I just want to be alone"

„Nah...I don't think so." He whispered.

Kate just shook her head and didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a while. Sawyer watched Kate as she pulled her hair back in a ponytail. Just for a moment he thought that he saw a tear making it's way down her cheek. He turned a little so that he could see her face clearly. Her eyes were teary.

„You okay, Freckles?" He asked softly.

„Yeah" She whispered, not looking at him.

„Kate..."

„Just...just leave me alone, Sawyer!"

„No. Tell me what happened"

„What do you care?" She asked. He chuckled.

„I really don't wanna talk about it...with you!"

„I think you do" He mumbled.

„No I don't, Sawyer"

„All right" He told her.

Kate looked down on the ground and folded her hands in her lap.

„Sawyer, stop!"

„What am I doing?" He asked smiling.

„Stop looking at me"

„Why?"

„Just stop, Sawyer!"

„Okay. No need to be so pissed young lady" He said, standing up.

„Stop"

„Stop what? I'm not doing anything, am I?" Sawyer aked pissed off.

„No. I mean...oh nothing" She whispered.

„I'll leave you alone. Night, Freckles"

Sawyer walked away. When he was at his tent he looked back at Kate, who still was sitting at the same spot, looking into the ocean. She was sad, he could tell. Sawyer shook his head and sighed, right before he went back to the spot Kate was sitting at.

„I'm not leaving you alone. I'm staying right here" He said as he sat down beside her once again.

„Sawyer..." Kate began, but Sawyer interrupted her.

„No, Freckles. Don't ask me to leave"

„Then I am leaving" She said getting up. She brushed the sand off of her pants and began to walk away slowly.

„You cried. Why?" Suddenly she stopped.

„I did not cry" She told him quietly.

„Yes, you did. Your eyes were all teary just a minute ago"

„Leave me the hell alone, Sawyer!"

„I don't think you want me to leave you alone"

She sighed, then sat back down beside him.

„Jack doesn't understand" She began. Sawyer nodded to tell her ,that she could go on. Kate put her hand in her pocket and took out her little airplane. Just for a moment she held it close to her heart then she looked at Sawyer.

„He just doesn't understand. It means a lot to me..." She said as she showed him her little airplane.

„It was in the case. Jack didn't want me to open the case, so he did it. And when he saw the airplane he wanted to know what it is...he just doesn't understand." She told him.

„I do" Sawyer said looking deeply into her eyes. He took out his letter.

„Your letter..." Kate said.

„Yeah. I think if anyone knew about it, they wouldn't understand neither" He told her.

„I do"

„I know you do"

„Where's the doc now?" He asked after a few minutes.

„I don't know. I think he went into the jungle an hour ago, but I honestly don't care." She answered.

„You do care, Freckles" She shook her head.

„I don't care at the moment. I'm happy to sit here right now...with you" She said softly.

„You are just to sweet, Sweetheart" She giggled a little at his comment.

„Thanks" She said after a while.

„For what?"

„For listening to me" He nodded.

„You could have told me, you know" Sawyer said to break the silence.

„Told you what?" She asked calmly.

„What was inside the case. You could have told me sooner, at the waterfall or when you tackled me"

„Yeah, well...I didn't trust you and I didn't want anybody to know" She told him.

„You told the doc"

„I kinda had to. I didn't want to tell him but he just didn't let go."

„I'm going to kick his ass. Nobody is allowed to make my girl cry" He said in a somewhat serious tone. Kate looked at him, confused.

„Who said..." She began.

„I can see it in your eyes, Freckles." He told her smiling, showing his dimples. Kate quickly looked away, blushing slightly. He reached over and touched her arm.

„It's all right, Sassafras. I was fun..."

„Fun?" She asked surprised, looking at him.

„The tackling was fun. The first time, okay, I understand but in the tent...I still think maybe it wasn't for the case at all" He said and blinked. Kate hit him playfully on the arm.

„Well, you'll never know..." She whispered in his hear before she slightly let her lips brush over his stubbled cheek. She stood up and walked away. Sawyer watched her go with a huge smile on his face.

_The End_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_**Please review :-)**_


End file.
